dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Party
The Party is the second episode of the first series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot One day, Dave and Brian are talking at Galen Junction when Owen, one of the diesel shunters, comes up to them, giving each of them an invitation. The invitations are from Theo and Otto, the line's tank engine twins, inviting them to come to Merecombe that night for a get together. Dave and Brian accept the invites, but hope the twins aren't planning any drinking games. Later on, Dave and Brian arrive at Merecombe, and get into a brief argument with Raymond about banking duties. One by one the other engines on the railway arrive, and soon everyone is present. Theo and Otto introduce the engines to the party's special guest: their cousin, Sir Edgar Woolwinder, who is celebrating his birthday. The party begins and the engines start talking to each other. Sir Eustace and Sir Edgar quickly get into various arguments, ranging from their names to goods trains and shunting. Dave and Brian, meanwhile, talk to Owen and Ryan about the correct way to arrange a goods train. It doesn't take long for Theo and Otto to get drunk and start harrowing the other guests, so the other engines decide to head home for the night. Eustace is particularly drunk, so Dave and Brian offer to take him back to the Junction. Raymond asks to join them, but they turn him down. As the engines settle down for the night, Dave is relieved that they were no drinking games this time, unaware that Theo, Otto, and Edgar have gotten into one back at Merecombe. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Theo and Otto * Sir Eustace Missenden * Owen * Ryan * Sir Edgar Woolwinder * Ethel (does not speak) Locations * Galen Junction * Merecombe * Walschurch (mentioned) * Upway (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Brian, Theo, Otto, Owen, Ryan, and Sir Edgar Woolwinder. * This episode marks the only time a carriage is mentioned by name. Goofs * Ryan mentions a new shunter arriving on the railway the following day, but no such shunter appears in the following episodes. Gallery EP02_01_Title.jpg|The first introducton title section for Series 1. EP02_02_titlemain.jpg|Title card for Series 1 Episode 2. EP02_03.jpg|We are introuced to Brian at Galen Junction. EP02_05.jpg|We are also introduced to Owen, who brings this invitation to a party. EP02_07.jpg|Dave and Brian arrive at Merecombe and are met by Theo. EP02_08.jpg|Raymond arrives, and immediately begins an argument. EP02_10.jpg|Once everybody arrives, Theo and Otto introduce their cousin, Edgar. EP02_11.jpg|The locomotive fleet begin the party. EP02_13.jpg|Eustace and Edgar begin arguing about knighthoods. EP02_14.jpg|Owen and Ryan discuss shunting. EP02_15.jpg|Otto tries to flirt with Ethel, the Mk1 coach. EP02_16.jpg|Raymond is not impressed with Theo's attempts to make him dance. EP02_18.jpg|As the party goes on, Eustace gets very drunk and tries to attack Edgar. EP02_19.jpg|Brian, Eustace and Dave leave the party, discussing Raymond as they go. EP02_20.jpg|The three engines return to the Junction, glad that there were no drinking games at the party! EP02_21.jpg|Back at Merecombe, Theo, Otto and Edgar play some drinking games on their own! Episode * The Party on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes